Blue's Toys
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Blue cherished his girls, his toys, but they were turning against him. He must get them back under his control, for his own sanity. He can't let his toys take his control from him. A short drabble about Blue. Set just before Babydoll tried to escape.


So I've had this fic sitting around for a while, and I finally decided that it was time to post it. It's just a rough little drabble that I came up with while watching the movie. I found Blue to be a fascinating character, so I wrote this. This is set around the time that Babydoll stole the key from Blue. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on this. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I don't really know how many of you there are out there. Hopefully there are some readers out there though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sucker Punch or any of the characters.

* * *

Blue Jones considered himself to be a relatively well off man. He was wealthy – he earned his money through the work of others – and had the pick of his girls. But he wasn't a content man, he was never completely satisfied. Sure, he could have any of his girls, his toys, whenever he wanted, night or day, yet they never completely satisfied him. They weren't enough.

Blue adored his girls, his toys. He gave them a great life: food, shelter and glamorous outfits. All he asked in return was a little respect. It was something they established early on. It was better to be on Blue's good side than his bad one; that was something they all learned from the start. Fulfil his needs, and you could have a satisfying life. Disobey him and... well, those that did generally weren't heard from again.

Blue was still very much a child inside, he liked to play with his toys. They came to him, all new and exciting, and they would satisfy Blue, for some time at least. Their soft skin, so untouched, the way they would look to him for guidance: it was all fresh, like a shiny new toy. This sense of unfamiliarity pleased him. The rawness was delectable.

His girls were perfect, Madame Gorski helped with this. They were brought in to him - orphans, runaways, girls just looking for a way to get by in this world – and he made them perfect: sexy, glamorous and most of all obedient. Like some sort of shiny Barbie doll, they were moulded into the perfect toy. Then, and only then, were they ready for Blue.

They would provide entertainment for a while, but soon the novelty wore off and they were tossed to the side of the playroom. Soon they were replaced by a newer and shinier toy. Yet they weren't useless, no. Blue had plenty of uses for them.

Blue was a greedy man, he didn't like to share, but that didn't mean that he didn't see the advantage in sharing his toys. They were rented out, the perfect assets for his business. He could have his cake and eat it too. While the fresh meat was generally his favourite delicacy, Blue had acquired a taste for some of the older ones too. As it was with any child, Blue had his well loved toys, the ones that he came back to time and time again. Yet the promise of a new toy still brought a delicious sense of excitement.

She came to him, fresh, new, exciting: a virgin. Yet she was also unobtainable. He already had a client lined up for her. The High Roller, he was going to make Blue very, very rich, all for the first taste of this delicate new flower.

Blue wanted her. She had all the necessary qualities he looked for when shopping for a new toy, yet she had something the others didn't, something they had lost long ago: fight. She presented a challenge. She would not give in easily, and he wanted her all the more because of it.

Yet it went deeper than that for Blue. She presented a threat. She was corrupting the other girls, filling their heads with ideas of disobedience and freedom. It infuriated him, yet it didn't stop him from wanting her. He wanted her more, but in a different way now. He wanted to wipe that look off her face, to show her why it was that the others were so afraid of him, to install some respect into her.

Then she led the others on a mission to escape. It wasn't just a wishful thought; she was leading them on a rebellion. Blue was so hurt and angered by their actions. His toys were revolting against him. His toys did not run the place; he was in charge. He had to make an example of them, he had to regain the respect of his girls and restore the balance of power.

Two lives wasn't such a big price to pay for a little respect. Then there was Babydoll, he had special plans for her. She had gotten away with too much. She had been defying him, messing with his sense of control. She made him angry, she made him feel hurt and she made him jealous. Suddenly the business that he had loved so much no longer brought him pleasure. Suddenly he felt like his girls were being taken away from him. Other men were playing with his toys.

Then she defied him once more, plunging a knife into his shoulder and stealing his key. As he lay bleeding out on the floor, he glanced over to see the bodies of Amber and Blondie lying lifeless on the ground. He dragged himself over to where Blondie lay, gently reaching out to stroke her cheek. It was cold and no longer brought the same feelings it once did. He longed to have her once more, to remind her that she was his. Yet that time had passed, she was just a corpse now. Even in death, she defied him.

As Blue lay next to the broken bodies of his toys, he knew that one thing was for certain. He would get his girls, his toys, back. They would not get away with it that easily. He would not let one doll take all his toys from him.


End file.
